The Dream Keeper Series : Chaos Part 4
by TVSKendra
Summary: Angel's Perspective


Disclaimer: okay it's like this, look, i don't claim ownership to the characters or plot development mentioned from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". These properties expressly belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Greenwolf Corporation, 20th Century Fox Television, WB Network, etc. Any other characters contained in the dreamkeeper series are the properties of desiree einez holmon and the dreamkeeper series. 

~peace n' greenbeans kids and enjoy this fanfic! 

chaos

part 4

Angel's Perspective

Angel gets up out of bed and walks into his bathroom, he splashes cold water on his face. Wipes his face and goes back out into his room. He turns on the stereo and Jann Arden's "Gasoline" is playing. 

"It's the same thing all over again, the same day." Angel picks up the phone and dials Dreama's house, her machine picks up, 

"Not in......dug, you know the drill, wait for the beep." Angel can hardly wait for the beep. 

"Dreama, are you there? Pick up, pick up.........I'm on my way, stay put." Angel hurries putting on pants in the elevator and is half way putting on his shirt walking out into the office. Cordelia and Dreama stare in surprise, the mail lady dropping the mail she was giving to Cordelia. Dreama walks over to Angel, walking him back into the elevator and to his apartment, his shirt is all puttoned wrong. Dreama motions that his fly is down too and he embarresed pulls up the zipper. Dreama starts the elevator down. 

"Gee Ange sleep in much?" 

"What time is it?" 

"It's two- thirty" 

"No" 

"Yes, you're a vampire, so K know you feel okay......." 

"It's happening again........" 

"Or do you?" Dreama feels Angel's forhead. 

"Doesn't any of this seem vaguely familiar to you?" 

"Angel, I'm not following." 

"It has to be some kind of temporal fold..........or something. You must be a day behind me." 

"Honey you're delerious okay, I'm gonna go get Cordy." Angel grabs her hand. 

"No, don't .....don't leave." 

"Angel........" 

"It'll be changing things. we are changing things" 

"I don't under........." 

Angel grabs the back of Dreama's head and kisses her, then he says monotoned and rehearsed, 

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time now." 

"Angel, what's wrong with you?" 

"No, no.....you're suppose to say me too." 

"Angel what are we...........hmm a sitcom? This is all so crazy, tell me, what's going on?" 

"Please.......say it. As the day progresses, you'll understand...we both will." 

Dreama has a long stare into Angels eyes. something is obviously out of whack, she sits straddling his thigh. Wipes her lipstick off of his lips and looks deeply into his eyes. 

"Me too." 

Again the two kiss, quite intense. Angels hands roaming over her body. Both of them releasing much pent up sexual frustration. 

"This feels so good.....I know it's not real." 

"Hey!" pouts Dreama. 

Angel flips her over on the bed and the two are in serious make out session mode when Cordelia comes in. 

"What the hell....?" 

"Cordelia" says Angel rather happily. 

"What are you two doing? I mean, duh, I can see, what you're doing but why...no not that I know why but.......grr, grr, you know? It's all cool and stuff, you're not pretending there's no lustful tension anymore, but what the hell? Angel, remember? grr, grr, grr! Evil vampire when you hit it" 

Angel crosses over to Cordelia hugging her and spinning her around, he's happy. 

"Yes Cordelia I remember, grr grr grr. It is a temporal fold, and we're all in it." 

Dreama sits up in bed, "Did he turn evil?" 

"I don't think so, but he's acting strange." 

"What do we do now?" 

"Well Cordelia........." begins Angel when the upstairs phone rings, "that's Aura and for you." 

Cordelia looks so confused as she goes up to get the phone. Dreama walks to Angel. 

"Angel......we should talk about this.." 

"She was suppose to interrupt us." 

"Okay..........now she's gone." Dreama leans into Angel who pulls back. 

"I can't .....uhm we can't." 

"We were doing just fine." 

"We were, weren't we?" Angel kisses Dreama, "but there is the grr thing." 

"Curses" 

"Exactly" 

"Well........" Dreama starts to leave, "I better go back to work." 

Angel pulls her back and kisses her. 

"tonite." 

"Okay, you sure?...grr and all." 

"That's right grr......" Angel kisses Dreama, "It won't happen." 

"You sound very for sure." 

"Let's just say this is deja vous, and I know the outcome" 

"Care to share?" 

"Stay tuned in." 

~to be continued 


End file.
